halloween retold chapter 4
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: Halloween retold


Meanwhile, back at the Myers', Dr. Loomis still stands waiting, when suddenly, he sees the Smith's Grove Sanitarium car! Dr. Loomis begins running down the street, sure of where Michael is.

At the Doyle house, when Laurie still receives no word from anyone, she grabs her keys and curiously ventures across the street. Upon reaching the front door, she finds it locked and rings the doorbell. There is no answer. Laurie walks around the side of the house to the kitchen door. Going inside, she searches around for any signs of Annie, Lynda, or Bob, thinking this is a trick. Not finding them anywhere, she walks upstairs and sees the light from a jack-o-lantern streaming underneath the bedroom door. Opening it, she sees in horror Annie's lifeless body on the bed with Judith Myers's headstone above her. In tears, Laurie backs against the closet when suddenly, Bob's body drops down into the doorway, hanging from the ceiling. Laurie screams in terror just as the closet door opens, revealing Lynda's body as well.

Laurie runs out of the bedroom into the hallway, backing against the wall. Out of a darkened room, Michael's mask appears in the doorway behind her. Laurie walks forward, standing against the balcony... when Michael reaches out with his knife and stabs her in the shoulder! Laurie screams louder than ever and falls over the balcony railing, crashing down onto the staircase and spraining her ankle. Michael rushes over to the top of the stairs and begins walking toward her. Laurie leaps up and rushes towards the front door hurriedly, but it won't budge. She runs through the living room to the kitchen, locking the door behind her. She rushes to the kitchen door, the way she came in, but a rake has been shoved under the doorknob outside. She is trapped! Suddenly, Michael's hand breaks through the other door behind her as he turns the lock and enters the room. Terrified, Laurie smashes through the glass with her bare hand and knocks the rake over. Shoving the door open, she runs out of the house and stumbles into the yard.

She screams for help and runs onto the porch of another house, but no one will help her. Hurrying across the street to the Doyle house, she reaches for the keys in her pocket, but they are gone! Panicking, she bangs on the door, but Tommy is fast asleep. Just then, Michael appears behind the Wallace house and Laurie begins to yell for Tommy. Grabbing a potted plant, she throws it at Tommy's bedroom window, waking him. He slowly walks downstairs, unaware of the trouble. Finally, he reaches the front door just in time and lets Laurie in. She locks the door and orders Tommy to go upstairs. Turning out the lights, Laurie believes that she is safe, when instantly, she sees in terror that a window is open. Scared beyond imagination, she crouches down in front of the couch when suddenly, Michael leaps out from behind the couch and tries to stab her, but he misses and hits the couch instead. Laurie grabs a knitting needle and swirls around, stabbing Michael in the neck. He staggers backward and hits the floor, apparently dead. Laurie, nearly passing out because of blood loss, drops the knife that is still in the couch onto the floor and goes upstairs to check on the kids.

Outside, Dr. Loomis still walks down the sidewalk when Mr. Brackett's police car pulls up. Dr. Loomis tells him that he found the Smith's Grove Sanitarium car and he will head over to where Michael is. Mr. Brackett drives away, now truly believing what is going on.

Upstairs at the Doyle house, Tommy and Lindsey run up to Laurie, thinking that it was the boogeyman who attacked her. She assures them that he is dead, but Tommy says that she couldn't have killed him because he is incapable of being harmed. At this moment, Michael lumbers toward them, and Tommy and Lindsey run back into the bedroom. Laurie scurries into another room, opening a set of doors leading to the balcony and, hiding in a closet, tries to fool Michael as to where she actually is. She ties a pair of stockings over the closet's doorknobs, but Michael soon begins shaking the doors and reaches through them with his knife, slicing the stockings! He breaks down the top half of the closet door and reaches in for Laurie, accidentally turning the light on. Laurie grabs a wire hanger and stabs Michael in the eye with its point. He jumps back in pain, dropping the knife into the closet. Laurie takes it, clutching it in her hands, and stabs Michael in the chest. He falls to the ground, dead. Laurie carefully slips out of the closet and, seeing this, drops the knife. Asking Tommy and Lindsey to come out, she tells them to go down the street to the McKenzies' house and tell them to call the police. They leave the house, screaming, attracting the attention of Dr. Loomis, who is outside and runs up to the Doyle house.

Inside, Laurie is slumping against the doorway of the room where she was hiding, tired and almost unconscious. She doesn't notice that Michael, thought to be dead, is slowly rising behind her. Laurie stands up, leaving the room, when suddenly, Michael grabs her by the neck and begins to strangle her. Laurie fights back and pulls his mask off, revealing Michael's true face. Instantly, Dr. Loomis appears at the top of the staircase and shoots Michael with his gun. Michael falls backwards into another room as Laurie falls against the wall behind her, covering her ears. Dr. Loomis chases the murderer into the other room and sees him standing in front of the balcony doors. Dr. Loomis shoots him five more times, causing him to fall out the doors and off the balcony. Michael slams onto the ground below, appearing to be dead. The doctor looks back at Laurie, who says, "It was the boogeyman." Dr. Loomis solemnly replies, "As a matter of fact, it was." Looking back down below, he sees in horror that Michael has vanished, but Dr. Loomis knew all along that this would happen. Laurie realizes that Michael still is not dead and begins sobbing. The film ends with a shot of the Myers' house and the sound of Michael breathing heavily behind his mask.

Michael Myers, the legendary man who came home on Halloween night to kill, is still alive somewhere out there...


End file.
